I got ENGAGED! when I was 6!
by Broadwayybabyyy
Summary: Sam and Danny Discover they have an arranged marrige. Will it happen? Witll they fight it? Will they fall for eachother along the way? Better than it sounds, I promise! RATED FOR MY PARANOIA!
1. Moving In

A year before Danny got his ghost powers, he got a new neighbor. Her name was Sam...

* * *

><p>*Sam's POV*<p>

"What do you mean he's coming over!" I asked my mom

"Just that. I don't know, nor do I care, what happened last night Samantha. We're new to town and you need a friend. So why not the neighbor boy?" Mom said, eyeing me.

"But Mother!" I exclaimed.

"No buts Samantha. He's coming over, and you will be nice to him, Understood?" She said, wagging her finger at me.

"UHG!"

**FlashBack to the day before, at 5:45 PM.**

_"Samatha, we're here!" My father said, shaking me out of my thoughts._

_"Yip-dee-doo" I said sarcastically. _

_We just moved to a new town, Amity Park, and had arrived to our new house. This can't be good, I thought to myself._

_We were piling all of our stuff out of the moving truck when all of a sudden a family of 4 came out of the house nextdoor._

_"Hello there, My name is Jack Fenton," The father said, "And this is my wife, Maddie and my son, Danny. _**(AN- Jazz is on a feild trip to jupiter...to get more stupider...)**

_"Hello Jack! I'm Jeremy Manson, This is my wife, Pam, and my daughter, Samantha." My Father said._

_"Welcome to the nighborhood" Mrs. Fenton said, shaking hands with my mother._

_"Hey...Samantha...right?" Danny asked me, his eyes shinning so blue. I'd seen those eyes before, but where?, I wondered._

_"Samantha to the parentals, Sam to my friends, Sammy to anyone with a death wish." was my snarky reply._

_"So what do I call you?" He asked._

_"Hmm...What do you want to call me?" I asked, getting nervous._

_"Well," He started, "I don't have a death wish...but Sammy sounds cute..." He said with a stupid, yet oddly...Familiar... lopsided grin._

_"Okay." I said._

_Omigod, am I really letting this guy call me Sammy? Wheres your head Manson, I thought._

_"So what do I call you?" I asked, walking him into my house as our parents talked._

_"Well, My friends call me Danny, my sister calls me Dan, and my mom calls me Dan-Dan...and I don't why I just told you that..." He said, laughing at himself._

_"Well, I think I'll stick with Danny...or Dan-Dan." I said, teasingly._

_"...Okay..." He said._

_Is he...nervous...? And am I...Flirting...? And why does he seem so familiar? I thought._

_**A while later my mother informed us that Danny and his family were staying for dinner. We had dinner then Danny showed me around town.**_

_"Well, Amity Park's alot bigger than i though it'd be." I said shivering._

_"Yeah, It's pretty big...Hey, are you cold? Here" Danny said, handing me his jacket._

_"No really, that's alright." I replied._

_"Sammy you look like you're freezing! Please, take the jacket." He told me._

_I sighed. He's doing everything so perfectly...too perfectly, I thought._

_"Oh alright, if it'll make you happy." I said._

_Soon enough we made it too a park where we ran into two people who seemed to know Danny._

_"Hey Fen-tonio! I see you got yourself a girlfriend!" one of the guys, a blonde, yelled._

_The other kid had black hair and just laughed right beside the blonde dude._

_I blushed a light shade of pink which swiftly disapeared as soon as Danny yelled,_

_"Ew gross! She's just my neighbor, Dash!"_

_So that's all he thought I was! A neighbor! It'd be fine if he called me a friend but 'Just a Neighbor!' That got me pretty mad. (Not to mention I was PMSing)_

_" uhm, 'ew'? 'gross'? 'just my neighbor'? Wow. Standing right here." I snapped._

_"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-"_

_"Oh I know what you meant! Whatever Danny I'm out of here!" I said cutting him off, then walking away._

_"Sam, wait, Your house is the other direction!" He yelled._

_I stopped in my tracks and yelled over my shoulder,_

_"Who said I was going home?"_

_Then continued on my way. I didn't make it home until about 9:30 and when I walked through the door I instently regretted giving him my number._

**End FlashBack**

I stormed up to my room. _Be nice to him?, _I thought,_ Be nice to the guy who said, and I quote, 'Ew, Gross! She's just my neighbor!'_ My mother was insane! I had no idea why she wanted Danny to come over so badly, and frankly, I didn't care to know.

Just then, My granny, who I'm sure eavsdroppped for me because she's just an amazing granny like that, let herself into my room.

"I gotta tell you something, Bubalou," She started, using the nickname she gave me when I was 5, "and you're not going to like this."

Hearing those words made my ears perk. I sat up and said, "What? Is mom dragging me to another finishing school?"

"I wish it were that easy. You see bubby, your mom and dad have come to an odd conclusion. You won't like it one bit, but I'm gonna have to ask you to just give this boy a chance." She said, waiting for my reaction.

It took me a minute but the peices were falling together. The sudden move to Amity Park, having The Fenton's stay for dinner when we barley knew them, Mom telling me I had to be nice, Danny coming over tomorrow.

"Th-They're trying to fix me up with him?" I nearly screamed.

"Well, actually honey, It's been an arranged marrige...since you were six." She said, sympathetically rubbing my back.

I let my jaw hit the floor. I suddenly knew why Danny seemed so familiar. I scrunched up my eyes and nse and recited everything I remembered.

"They...They lived next door to us for a few months. Danny and I were really close friends, inseperable almost. Back then, he went by 'Daniel'. I went by 'Samantha', but he couldn't pronounce it so he called me 'Samandafer' We told out parents we were gonna get married..."

"Little did they know, you two were just being kids. Once they heard that, They were sure you'd be destined to be together. So they arranged it with Jack and Maddie and set it up. You've been engaged ever since. I'm sorry bubalou."

"Does he know about this? Does he remember me?" I asked, trying to think straight.

"Well, If he knew about this, then he would've said something. But trust me Bub. He remembers you." Granny said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Well, for one, I saw it in his eyes when he saw you, and another thing is, He sent you a text message that after you fell asleep last night, saying, 'Sammy, IDK if u remember but when we wer little you called me 'daniel' we were bestfriends. thts why i said 'ew gross' bc i thot of u as my bestfriend. not tht kinda way. im sorry, samandfer.'" Granny said, reading it out of my phone, enunciateing every letter.

I frowned. "Gran," I said, "Tell mom to send Danny up when he gets here. We need to have a little talk."

She smiled and winked at me saying, "That's my girl."

Little did Granny know, Sam was planning to get Danny's help. We're gonna resist. We won't get married. I'm sure of it!

* * *

><p><strong>Will Danny agree to help Sam? <strong>

**I hope you liked it! no flames and I don't own anything!**


	2. Danny's Problem

"SAMANTHA! Danny's here to see you!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Send him up mother!" I called back.

I heard two big, clumsy feet clomp (A/N I'm not sure if 'clomp is an actual word...hmmm) up the stairs then there was a swift knock on my door.

"Come in Daniel." I replied curtly.

He opened my door and walked in, closing it behind him.

"I geuss you do remember. Samandafer." He said laughing.

"Okay, 1. Don't call me that. 2. how long have you known? And 3. Do you know why I moved here?" I said, snapping almost.

"In that order?" He asked, receiveing a nod from me, he continued, "Okay, I won't, Sammy, Just don't call me Daniel. Since I saw your eyes. And no."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know if you'll remember but the day I moved away from you, when I was about 7 or 8, you told me something..." Danny said, blushing.

I instantly remembered that day.

**FlashBack**

_"You can't move Daniel!" I had cried as we said our last goodbyes, my eyes filled with tears._

_"I know! It's unfair! Now I'll never see you again!" Danny whined._

_It's now or never, I thought._

_"Daniel, I need to tell you something..." I started._

_He looked at me expectantly and asked, "What Samandafer?"_

_"I like you. A lot." I said quickly, hugging him._

_He smiledand hugged me back With a quick kiss on the cheek he said, "I'm gonna miss you Samandfer"_

_I smiled sadly, "I'm gonna miss you more."_

**End FlashBack**

"Oh..." I said, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Yeah...So, um, you said something about why you moved here...?" He said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! Well, I don't know if this'll make thinks more awkward but, do you remember when we told my mom we were going to...um...get married?" I asked, not even venturing to look him in the eye.

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yeah..."

"Well, My mother, being the crazy witch she is, thought we were serious, desntined to be together, and told your mother. They told our dads and then the four of them decided to...hook us up..." I said, not wanting to actually say the words.

"What do you mean 'hook us up' like, get us together?" He asked.

I meekly shook my head. Taking a huge gulp I stuttered out, "They...Arranged us to be married when we're 18..."

His mouth dropped open. His eyes bulged. His nose did the little twitchy thing it did whenever he was nervous or over excited.

"What...The...Hell..." He said under his breath.

"I wanted to talk to you as soon as I heard. I know how we can stop this. We need to refuse, deny, and destroy. Refuse to get married. Deny that we're perfect for eachother. Destroy their plan. Easy enough?" I said, hoping he'd snap out of his daze soon.

"Wha- Sammy, I havn't disregared anything my parents have told me to do ever since you were my bestfriend. I'm never in trouble. I'm always on time and get good grades. Heck, one time, my mother told me to eat everything on my plate and I swallowed the fork!" He exclaimed.

"So, what are you sayinng?" I asked.

"That I have almost no clue on how to tell my parents 'no'..." He mumbled.

That made me laugh. Hard. Like, OH-MY-EFFFING-GOD-FUNNIEST-THING-I'VE-EVER-HEARD kinda laugh.

"Danny! You're such a sucky liar! We used to get into trouble all the time when we were little!"

"Yeah, When YOU were around to influence me!" He retorted.

"Oh, so you're blamming _me_ for the time you shaved your aunts cat?" I said with a laugh.

"...A little bit yeah!" He said shoving me lighlty.

I laughed and shoved him back

"So, if you can't say 'no' to your parents, we have 2 options. 1, get married or 2, let me teach you how to tell them no. It's up to you" I said with a sly smile.

****

**Sorry it's a short chapter! I have killer writer's block but I'm working through it. If you have any ideas on the story, just let me know! Thanks a billion!**

**-Alyssa**


	3. Add 3 Years

**DANNY'S POV**

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" I exclaimed when I heard what she proposed I do.

"I just want you to go goth! For, like, an hour! Just log enough to fool your parents! If they're anything like mine they'll be BEGGING for you to change back. They'll do anything, including ripping up that contract that states, 'Samantha Renay Manson and Daniel James Fenton are to be married on the day of Samantha's 18th birthday.'" She said, making a very good point.

It's not that I _liked_ the idea of being 'Engaged' to this girl. In fact, I didn't mind at all. There's just somethiing about her...I can't quite put my finger on it, but she just seemed to want to get this thing taken care of ASAP. That's when an idea popped into my mind.

"Sammy, we're only 13, we have 5 years before this whole thing even matters. I say we _pretend_ to be into the whole thing, just until were a little older and it's actually going to impact our lives then. Then, you find a reason for your parents to hate me, and I find a reason for my parents to hate you. That way, we don't disapoint our parents, we don't have to get married, and when we're twenty we don't have to look back and say, 'Hey! Remember the time we almost got married but when we were 13 we refused and our parents disowned us?' I'm just saying, that sounds more logical."

"I geuss that is a better idea than you turning goth and cussing out our parents...Okay. We need to make a meeting. I turn 14 in two weeks, so in four years, when I'm about to be 18, we will meet in this exact spot, at this exact time, to come up with a plan to distroy this arrangement. Deal?" She asked, holding out her pinky. I laughed. I hadn't done a pinky swear since I was 7!

I wrapped my pinky around hers and smiled.

"It's a deal." I said.

_**A/N-Sam's 18th birthday is in 4 days. Sam and Danny arw bestfriends, closer than ever. Somewhere along the way, they fell for eachother, though refused to admit it. They don't even remember the contract or the meeting they were supposed to have. What kind of a world do we live in when pinky promises mean nothing? Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**SAM'S POV**

"Samantha! Come quick!" My mother called as I was walking through the kitchen.

"Yes mother?" I asked sweetly, no longer goth but still not a girly girl.

"Look at this beautiful dress!" Mother said, pointing to a dress in 'Bridal Magazine'

"It's lovely, who's getting married?" I asked.

"Why, You are Samantha. To Daniel. In four days. Your 18th birthday. Don't you remember? " she said, looking at me questionably.

In my mind I was saying, _Crap Oh crap. Oh my freaking god. I have to marry the guy I've been crushing on for, like, ever, and he's my best friend. And he doesn't even see me that way. crap crap crap crap crap CRAP_

"Oh, That's right, I've just been frazzled with...um...wedding details...?" I said, wanting to run, hide, and call Danny, though my feet refused to carry me elsewhere.

"Oh! Goodie! I was afraid you and Daniel weren't preparing for it!" She exclaimed, hugging me tight.

"Oh, Mother, I know better than that! Let me...uh...just go call Danny and discuss the...um...Wedding Song!" I stammered out.

I ran to my bedroom and picked up my phine to call Danny.

**DANNY'S POV**

"Daniel," My mom said, "How are you and Samantha preparing?"

Confusedly, I said, "Preparing for what?"

"...Uh your _wedding_." Mom said, giving me the What-The-Hell-Is-Wrong-With-You-We've-Been-Planning-This-Since-You-Were-Six Look.

Instantly it all came back to me, I was supposed to marry Sammy on her 18th birthday...and it's 4 days away...and all this time I've been worried about what to get her! Aparrently I'm getting her a husband! How the hell did I forget?

_Chill, Fenton!_ I scolded myself,_ She's you're bestfriend. It's perfectly normal that she just doesn't like you like you like her. No one ever said you'd have to marry the love of your life when she doesn't feel anything for you. She'll think of someway out of it and that'll be that._

"Um, Mom, Sammy and I haven't even been on a real date yet...maybe we should...push back the wedding..." I said, trying to by myself sometime to get this straightened out.

"Oh nonsense honey! I'll just call Pamela and set up a date for tonight. Easy as pie." Mom said, cheerfully.

"Uh...Great mom...I'm gonna go call Sammy..." I stammered nervously.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone, and, as if by magic, it began ringing, scaring the crap out

"Sammy, We're in trouble." I said picking up the phone, but was drowned out by Sammy, so i doubt she heard me.

"Danny, I'm sosososososososSOOOO Sorry! I completely forgot about the whole thing I can't believe how stupid I was! Now I have absolutly no Idea how to stop this!..."

She continued to ramble for a few minutes until I finally snapped her out of it.

"SAMMY! Chill out, okay? We'll get through this, we'll just tell our parents the truth." I said, soothingly

"b-but *hic* w-what if *hic* It d-doesn't w-work? *hic* I-I don't w-want you t-to have t-to s-suffer." She sobbed into the phone.

"Shhh, Sammy, don't cry, I'll be over there in two minutes." I said, transforming into Phantom.

**SAM'S POV**

I was crying so hard I couldn't see straight. I thought once Danny got here the tears would just stop. I was wrong.

I was sitting on my bed, hugging my knees when Danny arrived. He phased through the window, not bothering to knock.

"Sammy," he whispered as he went into his human form, "Are you okay?"

It was his voice that did it. A whole new stream of tears ran down my face. Suddenly, hugging my legs wasn't enough. I got up and ran into Danny's arms, feeling like a little kid.

I never realized how much taller than me Danny was. He was a good head and a half higher than me. He wrapped his arms around me and sat down on the bed with me.

"Shh, Sammy none of this is your fault. It's our fault. we were stupid, and simply forgot. It could happen to anybody. You don't have to ruin your pretty face with these unneeded tears." He said, letting me cry into his shoulder.

What Danny didn't know was, I wasn't crying because of the wedding. I was crying because he didn't want it. And I did, I wanted it so much. I wanted to tell him, right then and there, just how much I cared about him.

If anybody saw us, they'd call us lovebirds, just like they did all through highschool. Then Danny and I would insist that we weren't lovebirds. Though everyone knew we were supposed to get married, they refused to even bring up the subject, for it would ear them two death glares and a broken nose.

_why am I such a wuss? This is Danny!_ I thought to myself as Danny continued to try and soothe me.

"D-danny, I need to tell you something inport-" I was cut off by the sound of my mother coming upstairs. Danny quickly went invisible, and I wiped my tears.

"Samantha! That was Madeline, Daniel's mom, and she had a great idea! You and Danny are going on a date tonight, to _Frenchiez_, the new restraunt down the street." My mother said, poking her head in.

"Yes Mother. I'll wear something nice." I said, lowering my head.

"Good!" She said, shutting the door.

Danny became visible again and gave me the strangest look.

"Sammy, did you just agree to do something your mother asked without even putting up a fight?" He asked.

"Yeah, It's been happening a lot lately. Ever since Dad left...I just want to take some of the stress off of her." I told him, recalling my parents divorce, my voice still wobbly.

"Oh, so what were you saying before your mom came in?" Danny asked.

"I..uh...I'll tell you at dinner tonight." I said hugging him again.

"Okay. I better go before my mom realizes I'm not home." He said, hugging me back and kissing me on the top of my head.

"I'll see you tonight Danny" I whispered.

"See you, Samandafer." Danny said with a smile, then flew off.

_Why do I miss him? He'll be back at 7 to pick me up! God, I'm such a wuss!_

**Well, I'm getting better at updating...sorta...haha! Well, I know this chapter's a little kooky but it popped into my head and was just way too sweet to forget about. I hope BADABABABA, You're lovin' it! ;D**

**Your **_**Favorite**_** Author,**

**-Alyssa**


	4. The Date

**Later that night, 6:50 at the Manson's home.**

**SAM'S POV**

_Okay, my hair looks good, my makeup is subtle, my outfit looks great, I'm ready for my date...with Danny...my bestfriend...this, will be on awkward date._ I thought to myself as I finished getting ready.

I had curled my hair into spirals and pulled it into a ponytail. My outfit consisted of a red spaghetti strap with a gray pull-over jacket, sivery-gray skinny jeans, black ballet flats, (That used to be heels...oh the things you can do with a hammer and a chisel) and a black headband with a red flower on it. A little more gothic than usual, but it suited me.

As I waited for Danny to arrive my mother gave me the third-degree.

"What are you two doing tonight?" She asked, even though she knew, Hell, she was the one who set it up!

"We're going to see some movie about a citygirl and a farmboy falling inlove, then we're going to _Frenchiez_ for dinner and then he's walking me home." I replied.

"And what are you going to order?" She asked me.

"Honestly mother, this is rediculous. I've never been there! I don't know what they have! I'll probably get a salad or something!" I said, a little ruder than I had hoped.

Mother must have noticed this because she then put her hand on my shoulder and spoke softly. "I'm sorry Samantha, it's just, you and Daniel look so happy together. I'm so proud of the beautiful woman you've turned out to be. I love you Sam." She said getting teary-eyed.

"Mother, you called me 'Sam'" I said, smiling, hugging her.

"And maybe you'll think about calling me 'mom' sometime? I know i haven't always been there but there's no need for us to be on such professional terms." She told me, hugging me back.

Just then there was a knowck on the door, _Danny_, I thought. I smiled at my moth- my mom.

"I love you too, Mom." I said.

She smiled and motioned for me to open the door.

**That same night, 6:50 at the Fenton's home.**

**DANNY'S POV**

I was almost ready. I had on a black tuxedo that my mom had insisted I wear, my hair was...messy, as usual, and I had Sammy's coursage, a big elaborate black rose with red on the tips on a purple band. I also had a little surprise I'd been saving for a special occasion.

_Tonight, _I thought, _will be perfect._

I glanced at my watch and realized I had 10, agonizing minutes until I could pick sam up. So I decided I'd fly around for a while.

I flew all over the place. I flew to this little hill near the park that Sammy and I have loved and hung out at since...forever. We liked to call it 'Our Hill'. I just sat there for a few minutes. Thinking about everything. Life, my upcoming graduation, and Sam. I thought about Sam for a long time.

It's weird, but at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be a little kid again, or even just a 13-year-old again. I just wanted to be anyone else. I mean, I was going on a date with a girl, no, she wasn't just a girl. She's my best friend and I've known (And liked) her for as long as I can remember, I was supposed to marry her in 4 days, and she didn't even seem to want it to happen. How could that be fair? Then again, no one ever accused life of being fair.

I glanced down at my watch again and saw that I had been 8 minutes since I had sat on 'Our Hill' and If I didn't hurry, I'd be late for my date. I flew to Manson Mansion and quickly reverted to my human form and knocked on the door twice.

Sam opened the door and I swear my mouth hit the ground. She looked...Beautiful. I quickly snapped myself out of the trance she put me in and said, well actually I stammered, "H-hey Sammy."

"Hi Danny..." She said, smiling a beautiful smile. _Her_ smile.

"I, uh, got this for you..." I said, handing her the coursage.

"Thanks Danny, It's beautiful. We'll be back later, Mom." She said, slipping her arm through mine and closing the door behind her.

We started walking towards the theater and as soon as we couldn't be seen from her house, I turned into my ghost form and picked her up bridal style.

We flew to the theater, not talking much. I think we were both nervous. It actually felt nice, knowing Sam was nervous too.

When we got to the theater I set her down and reverted back to my human form.

"So what do you want to see?" I asked.

"Well, My mom said we're supposed to watch some movie aabout a city girl and a farm boy...but that sounds borring dont you think?" She said, kind of babbling.

"Yeah, I kinda. But I didn't ask what we were supposed to see. I asked what you wanted to see." I said nudging her as I walked beside her.

"Well, I think 'Zombie House Party 3' just came out." She said, sounding just like the Sammy I've always known.

"Perfect." I told her smiling.

We bought out tickets, a large popcorn, and a large coke. then we went into the theater. It wasn't to busy, which wasn't surprising. The people of Amity Park just don't appreciate a good zombie movie. Oh well.

There were various times that Sam's hand would graze mine and it would send shivers up my spine. about halfway through the movie she fell asleep on my shoulder, which I was more than okay with. _Put your arm around her wuss!_ I thought to myself.

I gently rested my arm on her shoulder and leaned my head against hers. We stayed like that for the rest of the movie. Even after she woke up. Even after she got up to use to bathroom she sat back down and snuggled into me. I had absolutly no problem with that what-so-ever. It was great, infact, I can't even remember what the movie was about.

**SAM'S POV**

The movie was great...I think. I didn't really pay attention to it. About halfway through the movie I had an Idea. I rested my head on Danny's shoulder and pretended to be asleep. About 2 minutes after that, he put his arm around me. I don't know why, but that made me want to smile. About 15 minutes later I "woke up" to use the bathroom. When I came back, I wasn't as nervous as I was before. So I leaned up against Danny and moved his arm around me. And there we sat until our movie was over.

After the movie, we decided to blow off '_Frenchiez_' and go to Nasty Burger instead. The kids there thought we were crazy for walking into Nasty Burger all dressed up...it was pretty funny seeing there facial expressions.

"Hey Sammy, remember the time, when we were freshman, and you let all of the dissection frogs loose in Lancer's classroom?" Danny said laughing.

"heh, yeah. He was _not_ happy about that one. I can't believe he let me back in his class after that!" I laughed.

"Wasn't that the third day of school?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so, why?" I said.

"Well...nothing..." He said, blushing.

"What? C'mon, what kind of world do we live in when you can't tell your bestfriend anything? Well I-" I started, fully knowing he'd cut me off before I went into some big speach.

"Okay, Sam, chill. I'll tell you." He said.

"Don't call me Sam." I muttered.

"Okay, Sam_my_. Well, this is embarrassing, but on the third day of school, and don't ask me _how_ I remember this, I...hotahushonyoo." He said, muttering into his hands.

"You what?" I asked.

"I...fedelopedaflushontoo" He said, muttering again.

"Danny I can't hear you. Just tell me." I said, putting my hand over his.

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"I...Developed...A...Crush...On...You..." He said slowly and clearly, his face turning a deep shade of red.

I felt my face get hot and figgured I was blushing too.

"Oh...How long did the crush last?" I asked, feeling brave.

"I'll, uh, let you know when it ends..." He said quietly, looking down at his food.

I just sat there for a few seconds and thought. I thought about how me and Danny met, how we re-met, how he feels about me, and how I feel about him.

I think I thought for about 5 minutes, I, then, got up from my chair and sat my napkin on my table.

Then Danny began to babble. "Sammy, Really it's no big deal I like you, you don't like me. no biggie, you dont have to-"

I walked over to him and shut him up the easiest possible way I could think of. I kissed him. He was shocked, and hesitated a few seconds, but then he kissed me back.

**DANNY'S POV**

_She's kissing me. I told her how I feel, and now she's kissing me!_ I thought for a few seconds. Then I realized I was supposed to kiss her back. We probably kissed for about a minute but in that minute I died and had gone to heaven. It was everything I could have asked for, and more. When we finally parted I smiled at her, probably a smile that made me look like an idiot.

Then she smacked me on the arm...really hard.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

THe she smiled sweetly, as if she WASN'T a devil most of the time, "Well Daniel, you've liked me since the begining of 9th grade. I've liked you since the end of 8th grade. I think next time you shouldn't keep a secret from your bestfriend for 4 years...But I love you anyway" Then she kissed me on the cheek.

"But still, Sammy, That hurt!" I whined, smiling.

In all reality we finished our food ten minutes before that. we were just caught up in conversation. We probably would've stayed alot longer but the manager kicked us out.

"Hey Danny...What does this mean?" She asked me as we walked hand-in-hand.

"Well, 'This' is a term people usually use to gesture things with such as '_this_ rock is very small' and stuff like that." I said jokingly.

"You know what I mean. What happens now?" She said shoving me platfully.

"Well...first follow me." I told her, leading her to the park.

When we got there I said, "I'll bet you that I can beat you in a race to the top Our Hill. From this spot." I told her.

"And what does the winner get?" She asked smiling.

I bent down and whispered, "You'll have to win in order to find out."

"Okay, On five. 1...2...5!" She exclaimed, running ahead of me.

"No fair!" I called out as I ran up behind her.

Luckily, since we were running uphill she was easier to catch up to. I got right behind her and lifted her off the ground, carrying her up the hill.

When we made it up, (Yes, she fought me and tried to get out of my grasp, but failed) I set her down and she said, "Is it a tie?"

"Yup" I told her.

"So what's the prize?" She asked.

"Sammy, sit down." I told her.

She sat and looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong Danny?"

"Nothing's wrong Sammy, it's just this wedding thing. I...I don't think I'm ready for something like that...I mean, 18 or not were both still just kids. I really like you, Sammy, I_ really _do, I just don't want to be forced to marry someone when I'm not even mature enough to go to a romance movie and fancy restraunt. I mean, if you haven't noticed, we totally blew off the date we were supposed to go on. I want to be with you, but I don't know If I want to get married. Do you get what I'm saying?" I told her, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

She smiled and said, "Danny, why do you think I was dead against this from the start? There's no way I'm ready for marrige either. I don't even know how it would work. I don't know anything about being a housewife. I've known you almost all my life and I'd be estatic to be called your girlfriend. but I completly agree. I want to be with you too, but we are still to young."

"Sammy, I want to give you something," I said pulling a box out of my pocket, " My mom wanted me to get you an engagement ring when we were 15, but once I saw this bracelet I knew it'd be perfect for you. I've been adding more charms to it and it's finally finished."

It was a charm bracelet that had a charm for every memorable moment that Sam and I had. there were 10 charms all together.

I went through each charm with her, explaining why it was on there.

"1. A horse, for the time we went horse back riding and I broke my arm.

2. A ghost, for every time you've saved me and I've saved you.

3. A microphone, for the time our mom's made us do the talent show together.

4. The Eifel Tower, for the Senior Trip we went on to Paris.

5. A dog, for the time we helped out at the animal shelter.

6. A Danny Phantom emblem, for...well you know.

And finally, 4 little hearts, forr every year I've been to afraid to tell you how I feel."

Looking like she was about to cry, Sammy threw her arms around my neck, and I hoped she would never let go.

**SAM'S POV**

I wiped a tear away from my eye and huged him. He was just the sweetest thing.

"Now, Sammy, I want you too know, this is kinda like and engagement ring, except, if you'll accept, it'd mean we're engaged to be engaged to be engaged. That way, we can still make out parents happy, but we don't have to rush into anything. If what we have is really meant to be, then in exactly one year from today, we will be sitting in the exact spot, and I'll be giving you a necklace. A year after that, if we're still together, I'll be down on one knee, proposing. That is, if you accept the bracelet." He told me.

"Danny, you're possibly the sweetest, kindest, most amazing idiot I've ever met. Of course I accept!" I told him, kissing him,

"Well, we got the easy part out of the way, now we just have to tell our parents..." He said, buckling the bracelet around my wrist.

**YAY! I finished another chapter! do now be fooled by the beautiful ending of this chapter, it isn't over for these two. And just because I'm feeling particuarly EVIL today, here's the begining of the next chapter.**

_**SAM'S POV**_

_I took a deep breath and walk into my house. Danny had just dropped me off and now I had to tell my mom I wasn't getting married._

_"Mom, can I talk to you?" I said, poking my head into her room._

_"Sure Sam, What is it?"_

_I took a deep breath, knowing I was about to have my ass chewed out._

_"Mom, Danny and I aren't getting married."_

_Mom looked at me and her eyes bulged out of her head. I could see the steam blowing out of her ears. her face was redder than a tomato...I knew what was coming next._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND DANIE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED?"_

**Well, My Fabulous Fans, I hope you're enjoying my little story, but I must bid you, adu. **

**Until next time,**

**-Alyssa**


	5. YOU SAY WHAT NOW!

**SAM'S POV**

I took a deep breath and walk into my house. Danny had just dropped me off and now I had to tell my mom I wasn't getting married.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I said, poking my head into her room.

"Sure Sam, What is it?"

I took a deep breath, knowing I was about to have my ass chewed out.

"Mom, Danny and I aren't getting married."

Mom looked at me and her eyes bulged out of her head. I could see the steam blowing out of her ears. her face was redder than a tomato...I knew what was coming next.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND DANIEL AREN'T GETTING MARRIED?" She exclaimed with a firey look in her eyes.

"Mom, I _really_ _**really **__**really**_ like Danny, but we haven't even graduated yet. Look what he gave me," I said, showing her the bracelet I recieved not even an hour ago. "It's a promise bracelet. If we're together in a year, I'll recieve a necklace, if we're together a year after that, he'll propose. Basically it's exactly what you wanted. I like the guy you want me to like. There's no reason to get mad. Really."

I may have sounded calm but I was scared as hell. I've NEVER seen my mother so angry.

"Samantha, Maddeline and I have been planning this for years, you can't just not do it! We have a contract and you will do as it says!" She snapped.

Woah, back up a bit. She just called me 'Samantha', after giving me a huge speech on how its okay if we're informal with eachother. There was no way I'd let her get away with that.

"Well _PAMELA_, you do realize that, by law, Danny is 18 and can do anything he wants. He doesn't have to follow his mother's orders anymore. HE'S AN ADULT. Since I'm only 17 I have no say, but as long as _he_ says it's off, it's off. And by the way, don't be surprised if you check on me and I'm not in my room tonight. Far warning." I spat out at her.

I stormed up to my room and grabbed an empty backpack, shoving various clothing items and an extra pair of shoes in it. _I am so sick of being her little BARBIE DOLL!,_ I thought angriliy, _Ever since that stupid divorce I've been nothing but sweet and kind to that woman. I toned down my gothness, I gave up the veagan thing (Though I'm still vegetarian), HELL, I even went along that STUPID Marrige thing for most of my effing life! She doedn't even respect me!_

I finished throwing as much stuff into my bag as I could and stepped onto the balconey, looking back only once, because I forgot my Danny Phantom Doll. I grabbed the doll and climbed over the railing, trying to shimmy myself down...except I was stuck. I figured I could just climb back up and take the front door. I tried to throw my foot onto the ledge again, but failed. After about 50 tries, I came to the conclusion that I was stuck. No way up. No way down. Now, all I have to do is wait, and hope I can hold on long enough for someone to find me.

**DANNY'S POV**

"WHAT!" My mom exclaimed when I told her I wouldn't marry Sam.

"Mom, calm down. It's only reasonable. After all these years of being 'Just Friends' Sammy and I finally become..._something_, and you want to ruin it by forcing marrige upon us. We've barley been dating an hour and we started discussing wedding details when we were 5 or 6. Do you really thing that's fair?" I asked her, trying to calm her down.

"Danny, I don't think you understand. Your father and I signed a legally binding contract that states you and Samantha Renae Manson will get married the day she turns 18. What's done is done." She said, her eyes like daggers.

"Mom, I'm 18. I can do whatever I want. You're lucky I didn't move out the day I turned 18. Hell, maybe I should move out now! Don't you understand? We were 6 freaking years old! You're taking something we said before we could read, and turning it into all this shit! It's unfair to me, it's unfair to Sam, it's just plain unfair! Why are you so obsessed with the idea, anyway?" I asked, the anger inside me growing.

"You wouldn't understand. The Manson's have something we want, we have something the Manson's want. The only way to get to this is by marrige. -" I would have heard the rest of this, but I came to a realization.

_This whole thing,_ I thought, _Is for the money. They want it, and the manson's want- What do the Manson's want?_

"SO if you marrying their daughter is what we must do-"

"THIS IS FOR THE MONEY? THE WHOLE FUCKING THING IS FOR THE MONEY? IF WE GET THE MONEY, WHAT DO THE MANSON'S GET? GHOST-HUNTING CRAP?" I asked, infuriated.

"No Danny. They get a garuntee that Sam get's married and doesn't grow old and alone. They get protection for their only daughter. They get a son-in-law. They get what they've always wanted." SHe said, her voice softening.

"Well, you're saying 'They' as if the divorce never happened. DO you think that's what Jeremy would want? Sure Pamela wants it, she's never approved of Sammy. Why don't we just call Jeremy Manson and see what _he_ wants?" I told her, not yelling but still angry as hell.

Before Mom could stop me, I pulled out my phone and called Sammy's Dad's cellphone and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Is this Mr. Jeremy Manson?" I asked, trying to sound calmer than I was.

"Yes, who is speaking?"

"Mr. Manson, this is Daniel Fenton. I was wondering if you remember the contract stating that Samantha and I are to get married."

"Yes, I remember, but I also remember ripping it up in the divorce. That contract ended a year ago...any particular reason why?" He answered.

"No, I was just curious, thank you for your time, Sir." I said, hanging up the phone

"Th-There must be some mistake..." Mom said, trailing her voice and refusing to look me in the eye.

"I'm done with this. This conversation, this life, and this LIE I've been living for an entire year. I'm going to go talk to Sam, and then I'm leaving. Goodbye." I told her.

I went upstairs and packed a bag, so she knew I was serious. After my bag was full with my clothes and everything, I walked down stairs, only looking at Jazz, my 20 year old sister, who had come downstairs when she heard me yelling.

"Goodbye Jazz, Good luck, I'll be in touch." I whispered as I hugged her goodbye.

I walked out side and realized it had begun to rain. _Great,_ I thought,_ Well I can't turn back now._ I walked out into the rain and waited until I round the corner to go ghost. Once I did, I flew over the houses, on my way to Sammy's. As I inched closer to it, I saw Sammy, hanging off of her ledge with a bag in her hand, in the pouring rain. Worse yet, she had begun to slip.

**OOOOH! A Cliffy! Aren't **_**I**_** evil? Haha. But I bet you can geuss what happens ;) And how'd you all like my twist there? Adding in Sam's dad, pure genius if I do say so myself :D**

**OH! also, Before I forget, I've been working on another story that I'll post as soon as this one comes to an end.**

**Goodbye, My loves!**

**-Alyssa**


	6. A Beautiful Ending

**A/N- OMG LET ME JUST SAY HOW COMPLETELY SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! ESPECIALLY SINCE MY BIGGEST PETPEEVE IS WHEN AUTHORS DON'T UPDATE!**

**But better late than never, right? hehe (Please, drop the pitch forks and torches!)**

**If you don't remember correctly, we last left our favorite ghost boy flying to our favorite goth girl's house, only to find her in a very sticky situation...or should I say a **_**slippery**_** situation (That was a joke ;D)**

**SAM'S POV**

Rain. Just what I needed in this situation. I was hanging off the side of my balconey, that I could handle, but now it was pouring cats and freaking dogs. _This isn't good,_ I thought. I began slipping from the minimum railing I had to grasp.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I tried to yell over the sound of the rain.

_Stay calm Manson. Don't panic. Deep breaths. You'll be okay._ I thought to myself, just as my right hand fell of the railing.

_Okay Time to panic! _

"HELP! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? PLEASE HELP!" I cried, not sure if those were tears or raindrops running down my face.

My left hand also began to slip, slowly, antagonizingly slow. I thought I would explode just from waiting for the fall. My hand began slipping faster, no way of stopping it. I knew I would fall. There was no way for me to survive this fall. I had to think fast. I tried to thrown my legs onto the ledge and pull myself up, but to no avail. Aparently it's just as hard in the sun as it is in the rain, also...it's more likely to cause you to slip...which I did. I was just a foot from the ground when all of a sudden...

**DANNY'S POV**

I was frozen. I couldn't fly to her. I was frozen in fear and she was about to fall. Why was I being so stupid? _Get over there Fenton! Save your girl!_ My inner voice called to me. With every ounce of energy in my being I tried to move. Tried and failed. I could hear her calling out for help. She seemed so scared and I was just the idiot that couldn't move. I wanted to scream back _'Sam, hold on!',_ but I couldn't speak. I saw one of her arms drop, and she had begun to slip even faster. The rain was now beating harder, faster. She tried to swing herself over the railing, but instead lost her grip.

I suddenly gained the power to move again. Barley thinking, I sped toward her, in hopes of catching her. I caught her, bridal style. She was about to hit the ground, but I caught her.

She seemed to be surprised when I caught her.

"Danny! Oh my god!" She yelled over the rain as she griped my neck.

"Hold on Sammy!" I yelled as I flew her somewhere we could be dry.

I flew all over looking for a good, safe, place to land for the night. I couldn't face either of our families and from the look on Sam's face, she couldn't either. Finally, I found a little abandoned house to stay at. I flew down and landed in front of the door.

"How's thit?" I asked, setting her down.

"It's fine" She replied, twitching her nose, like she did when ever she was tired.

I tried the door, but it was locked. _I didn't see that one coming. _I thought. I looked at her and she gave me a small, almost invisible, half smile. She took off her big combat boot (The only thing from her goth-stage she refused to get rid of) and smashed it against the door knob. In two seconds, we were in.

"I'll never understand how you do that!" I exclaimed as we walked in.

"It's a hidden talent...My...my dad taught me when I was 10..." She said, looking down at her feet.

Ever since the divorce she's really missed her dad. She rarley brought him up.

I decided to change the subject, "So, what were you running from?" I asked, noticing the bag of clothes in her hand and Danny Phantom doll clutched to her chest.

"Mom. I told her and she bugged out on me. I told her I was running off, but I got stuck on the balconey...yeah, it's not as easy as you make it seem...then again I can't fly. What about you?" She said, shivering.

"About the same. Mom flipped when I said we wouldn't get married, I asked how your dad would feel, called him and he told me he ripped the contract up in the divorce. We're free." I stated, smiling at her.

She stared at me wide-eyed and broke into a huge smile. She threw her arms around my neck and let out a cry of excitement.

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed, not letting loose of my neck.

"Yeah. He told me just an hour or 2 ago and I zoomed over to your place to tell you. Speaking of which, I never knew you had one of these." I said teasingly, grabbing hold of her doll and holding it above my head.

"Hey! GIve that back Danny!" She yelped, jumping high for it.

"It's gonna cost ya." I replied, shaking the doll.

"Okay! I'll do anything! Just give me my doll back!" She whined.

"Okay...hop around in a circle 10 times, do 7 push-ups, and then bow down to me chanting 'Danny is the almighty ruler' and the you can have it back." I said, smiling smugly.

She looked at me with a blank expression, then sat on the floor and stuck out her lower lip, like she did everytime I tried to tease her.

"Gosh Sammy, you're no fun!" I laughed handing her her doll back.

"Thank you!" She said, getting up off the ground and kissing me on the cheek.

Yup...This is gonna las t a long time.

THE END

**Okay I know it's kinda rushed but i had alot of writers block...I hereby swear to never take a week to update something ever again. Scouts honor!**

**Goodbye MGF! (check my profile for the meaning of 'MGF')**

**-Alyssa Fenton 3**


End file.
